Happy Things, Sad Things
by Ephereal
Summary: Whatever they did, it didn't really matter because they were all together. A sentence collection, 25 per chapter. Theme: OT3 threesomes . Various pairings. Warning; May contain spoilers for those not updated with manga/anime
1. Un

**A/N**: As I was lurking around Livejournal, I saw this kind of style a lot with the sentences and all, and I wanted to have a go at it. I've been re-reading good One Piece fic and saw some of my old ones three years ago, I was a really bad writer and I was inspired to write something. Ehehe, so that's it. ;^^ I apologize for bad grammar and such~Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece, but boy I'd give my right arm to have a piece of Zoro or Luffy ;)

**WARNING:** Some may contain spoilers for those who are not updated in the anime or the manga!

* * *

-

**01. Masterpiece**

Usopp carefully dips his brush into the colors and thinks of his nakama as he paints—Luffy's striking red, Robin's deep purple—and smiles as he finally adds a bright yellow to his masterpiece.

-

**02. Blind**

It'd be foolish to call Robin blind for she'd noticed Luffy's sly attempts to try to read over her shoulder long ago, it was amusing at first but now it was just slightly irking, so she sprouted a hand and placed a flabbergasted captain into her lap and began to read aloud.

-

**03. Anything**

"He'd do anything for me…" Nami's voice is choked with tears and the rest of the crew silently looks on as the orange-haired navigator cradles the cook's lifeless body to her chest, the rain washing away the blood and tears.

-

**04. Wonder**

Sometimes, after Luffy's defeated a powerful enemy or done something else incredible, there's nothing else Chopper can do but look at his captain in absolute wonder.

-

**05. Photograph**

Brook would often stare at his old wanted poster, back when he wasn't just bones, but flesh and blood and _living_—but the shouts of the Mugiwaras break him out of his reverie and when he takes out his violin to play for an eager rubber boy, he's never felt more alive.

-

**06. Lost**

Sanji couldn't help but get pissed when Zoro got lost for hours and hours because that meant hours and hours of not being able to tackle him to the ground, feel his strong muscles under his fingers, take—"Sanji why is your face so red?" Luffy asks innocently as Usopp bursts into laughter beside him.

-

**07. Story**

"Hey," Nami started quietly sitting herself beside the normally slumbering swordsman, ignoring his mumble about not giving her any beli, "Tell me the story of your blade."

-

**08. Angel**

It was hot—_so fucking hot_—therefore it was only natural that Franky glomp his blonde-haired angel who brought salvation in the form of cool cola.

-

**09. Allowed**

Anytime Usopp brought up dying, whether out of jest or in fear, Nami was quick to shove her heel up his nose and yell obstinately that no one on the ship was allowed to die.

-

**10. Girls**

Being the only two girls on the Merry had created a very strong bond between Robin and Nami and when Robin disappeared into the night with the CP9, Nami felt a part of her disappear too.

-

**11. Jealousy**

Boa Hancock is extraordinarily beautiful, even more so than what the stories say, so it can't be helped that Sanji's jealous when he sees the lady with her arms around his captain—though the make that he's jealous of _her _and not Luffy makes the situation all the odder.

-

**12. Mornings**

They would both wake up before dawn every day without fail—he had to train and she just liked looking up at the sky—and Zoro had to admit that his mornings wouldn't be the same without Nico Robin's blue eyes watching his every move.

-

**13. Pain**

"Does it hurt?" Sanji asked expressionlessly deciding to ignore Usopp's furious shaking of his head and began to rewrap the sniper's damaged arm.

-

**14. Help**

Nami had only asked for help from him two times in their lifetime—and the second time he couldn't do anything but watch as Kuma flashed her away, away to the sky, away from him.

-

**15. Memory**

Sanji never failed to feed Luffy whenever he was hungry because the memory of his own starved self would sometimes flash itself into his mind, and the only way it would ever go away was by watching that rubber fool stuff piles after piles of food into his mouth.

-

**16. Traces**

Most of the time Brook's songs were lively and reflected his perverted personality, but other times Nami would catch the faint traces of sorrow in the chords of his violin and she couldn't help but bring him milk after the end of every sad song.

-

**17. Fix**

Healing Franky was a tedious task, he was built so much differently than Sanji or Zoro, but he'd look at Chopper with unusually sad eyes and say, "Fix me, reindeer bro," and Chopper would forget the complications and go right back to work.

-

**18. Smile**

Every now and then, for only a moment, a big bright beautiful smile would bloom in Robin's face, but it left as quickly as it had came, and Usopp would try even harder to make his next story more outrageous than the last, for the sake of that smile.

-

**19. Loyalty**

Luffy figured if he'd ever get his hands on one of those "dick-sheen-fairies" that Robin was always talking about and look up "loyalty", he would find the word "marimo" right next to it.

-

**20. Surprise**

It was always a pleasant surprise when Zoro agreed to play with him and Chopper could never contain his squeals of delight as the swordsman ran around the deck of the ship, Chopper placed securely on his shoulders.

-

**21. Million**

Luffy could live his life a million different times, see a million different things, but he would always _always_ find the same people to call his nakama.

-

**22. Smooth**

Robin's fingers were slender and smooth and never failed to make Franky shiver in delight whenever they curled up against his own.

-

**23. Silence**

Zoro more than often smacked Usopp upside the head for the telling of his tall tales, but whenever the sniper started talking about the swordsman, Zoro would lapse into a satisfied silence, the occasional bonk on the head deemed necessary for superfluous details.

-

**24. Joke**

Ever since they had tried to eat Chopper way back when, Sanji would occasionally bring up the idea at the dinner table, much to the horror and embarrassment of the poor reindeer, though whenever he locked eyes with the cook, his gaze reassured Chopper that it was all merely a joke.

-

**25. Sexy**

"You're super sexy Robin," Luffy said bluntly one day sending the entire crew into a frenzy as Zoro attempted to hold Sanji back from pummeling the captain into a pulp and Usopp and Franky stood laughing their butts off in the corner; meanwhile Robin raised her eyes from her book and smiled, "Same goes for you captain, same goes for you."

-

* * *

A/N: Ohohoho so that's it I suppose. I hope that it made some of you smile at least :) I probably will continue this but I'm not sure if I should do 25 sentences for a certain pairing or just keep going along like I am. You guys are allowed to request pairings and give one-worded prompts if you like! Any suggestions are welcome:) Thank you!


	2. Deaux

**A/N**: W-Wow. I so did not expect 10 reviews for that last chapter...that was amazing you guys thank you (: I'm so glad that you all liked it! And all your lovely comments fueled me to write up another batch of sentences hohohoho. This time around, it's romantic heteroship, meaning boy x girl pairings. I'm planning to base the sentences on one general theme for each chapter ;^^ That way it's somewhat organized ne? Just to be clear, so far the sentences are only based on characters that are actually in the Straw Hat Crew!

**Author Replies**

**The Sacred and Profane:** Ahh thank you very much! You make me blush :) I did include some Usopp x Nami just for you! Hope you enjoy them and continue to read on!

**roo17**: Lol, I enjoyed writing the last one as well. Luffy is so silly.

**Krentenbol: **Yay, I'm so happy these made you smile. :D Your review made me smile kekeke~ I like Sanji x Nami too! I've used your prompt in there and I hope you like it.

**dandy wonderous: **In a hurry for school - how cute. I wrote your Sanji x Nami and Sanji x Robin with your respective prompts(: Enjoy!

**Mish1: **Aww thank you!

**ThatBlackButterfly**: I'm so glad you adored them. Because I adored writing them! Unfortunately I didn't use your prompt/pairing in this chapter because the theme was 'hetereoship" but please look out for it in the next chapter! In the meantime, enjoy the rest!

**ano: **Hahaha I love Luffy x Robin. The last one was one of my favorites. I've put a bit of them in there.

**NeoGene: **Thank you!

**Silverchild of the winds: **Chopper is so adorable isn't he? ;____; I totally had that picture in my mind too!

**Emmy Scribe Potra:** Thank you for your kind words! Glad you enjoyed it.

Bahhh I love all you guys :DD Your reviews make me so happy!

-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece, but boy I'd give my right arm to have a piece of Zoro or Luffy ;)** WARNING:** Some may contain spoilers for those who are not updated in the anime or the manga!

_On to the sentences! I hope you guys don't see my obvious bias xD_

* * *

-

**26. Anger**

Every time Nami exploded into anger and every time Sanji flailed about how beautiful she was— even with steam coming out of her ears—he really did mean every word he said.

-

**27. Tears**

Luffy feels a cool hand wipe away the blood from his forehead and he looks up to see Robin with grateful tears in her eyes and he forgets the pain for a moment.

-

**28. Traitor**

Nami was used to being called all sorts of degrading names from different people—but "traitor" coming from _Usopp_ of all people, hurt her more than she'd ever admit.

-

**29. Sky**

When Zoro looked up at the sky, images of a certain princess whose hair was the exact same shade of blue would flash in his mind leaving his cheeks pinker than usual.

-

**30. Hurry**

Sanji liked seeing Robin when she was in a hurry or flustered because it was so unlike the composed archaeologist to be so damn cute.

-

**31. Salt**

Any chance she got, Nami would bury her face into Luffy's solid chest, the comforting scent of straw and salt invading her senses.

-

**32. Home**

It doesn't feel like home unless Franky's got an iced cola in his hand and a smiling Nico Robin reading a book in his lap.

-

**33. Rise**

Zoro loved getting a rise out of Nami—burning cheeks and angry eyes—it was such a freaking _turn-on._

_-  
_

**34. Listen**

Usopp missed Vivi's presence when they left her behind in Alabasta, mostly because she was probably the only girl besides Kaya to listen to his stories with so much enthusiasm glistening in her eyes.

-

**35. Older**

Dealing with girls wasn't exactly Luffy's forte—_older_ girls were even worse, but somehow Robin never seemed to give him any trouble at all, and that was something about her that he really really liked.

-

**36. Skirt**

Franky discretely tugged down Nami's skirt a couple of centimeters, glaring daggers at the perverted drunkards who were ogling her smooth legs.

-

**37. Habits**

Everyone had gotten used to Brook's perverted habits, but every time Robin actually _did_ start to lift up her skirt to show Brook her panties, the skeleton would run away with a cry, "I would be having a major nosebleed right now—if I had blood yohohohoho!"

-

**38. Weak**

"You are _not_ weak," Nami hissed fiercely wiping away Usopp's tears with her thumb.

-

**39. Burden**

It seemed like every time Vivi felt like giving up, Sanji would pop out of nowhere with some delectable pastry or delicious drink, as to ease the heavy burden resting on the princess's shoulders.

-

**40. Trust**

He had been the last one to trust her, but in the end even the thick-headed Zoro could not resist Robin's enigmatic charm.

-

**41. Destined**

Nami would laugh whenever Sanji brought up the idea of destined lovers, however after he had finished doting on her, her eyes never left the cook's back.

-

**42. Rarely**

Vivi rarely hit him, but when she did, Luffy knew that he had to do something quick to make it up to her.

-

**43. Better **

Brook wondered why Nami rarely sung along when he got the rest of the crew—even Robin— to join voices in Bink's Sake and she would shake her head, saying that she liked it better when he sang.

-

**44. Heart**

Usopp blushed furiously when Robin stole a look at his latest drawing—a large red heart with the words "Robin and Usopp forever" written in the middle.

-

**45. Always**

Nami didn't really know why she was the only one who got to wear Luffy's hat, but she did know that when he gave it to her, she always got a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

-

**46. Hug**

It was after the party when everyone was either completely worn out or completely drunk—stupid swordsman—that Franky felt her arms wrap around his middle tightly, her dark locks brushing against the skin of his back.

-

**47. Blush**

Luffy's eyes went wide as saucers as he exclaimed loudly, "I didn't know that Robin could blush!" which only made the older woman's cheeks redden even more in embarrassment.

-

**48. Free**

Zoro didn't expect her to kiss back and when they did pull away, she had an odd little smile on her face as she cheerfully declared that _that_ was free of charge.

-

**49. Underestimate**

Sanji knows that he shouldn't underestimate Robin's strength, but when she looks so scared and vulnerable, he can't help but want to protect her until the bitter end.

-

**50. Promise**

Vivi's heart can't stop pounding when Luffy promises that they'll meet again because if it's a promise from the future Pirate King, it's surely bound to come true.

-

* * *

**A/N:** Yay another chapter done! I'm sorry that it was shorter than the last batch ehe. Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoyed them! The next theme is going to be romantic slashship so if you're a yaoi or yuri fan, please to be adding requests in! I'll also be needing some more ideas for overall themes. Should I extend beyond nakamaship? Perhaps, we'll see. Anyways thank you! Reviews are love (:


	3. Trois

**A/N**: Haha I planned on posting this chapter sooner, but things came up and I ended up not being able to finish all my sentences xD But I finished now, and that's what counts right? Now as promised, the long-awaited slash! Though not all of it is romantic, some of it is just nakamaship. Some of these sentences I really like, others not so much. However, I'm content that this batch seems to be longer than the previous. Anyways I hope you enjoy!

Also, please guys, take the time to review (: A bunch of new people put it on alert/favorite but...no review. You guys aren't scared are you? ;DD Really, I like hearing your thoughts!

-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece, but boy I'd give my right arm to have a piece of Zoro or Luffy ;)** WARNING:** Some may contain spoilers for those who are not updated in the anime or the manga!

_On to the sentences! I hope you guys don't see my obvious bias xD_

* * *

-

**51. Hate**

Despite the fact that Nico Robin was the vice president of the organization that threatened to destroy her country, Vivi could never bring herself to hate the woman.

-

**52. Blue**

After Brook got his shadow back, Franky often caught him staring up at the bright blue sky and the puffy white clouds, and often he would join him, simply watching.

-

**53. Dazzle**

It pissed Sanji off, the way Zoro sparkled and shone in every single thing that he did—training, fighting, even _sleeping_—dazzling the poor cook beyond belief.

-

**54. Friends**

Usopp always tried his best to stay strong in front of Chopper but when the reindeer insists that it's okay for Usopp to cry in front of his best friend, the waterworks won't stop coming.

-

**55. Human**

Most of the time, Robin both fascinated and terrified Nami, the composed way the older woman held herself was both impressive and intimidating, so when Nami finally saw Robin cry for the first time, she couldn't help but be slightly relieved.

-

**56. Lost**

Zoro blinked while Usopp screamed profanities about damned marimo swordsmen who couldn't tell east from west if there were signs right in front of him, before the green swordsman smiled, glad that even if he was lost at least he had that stupid liar with him.

-

**57. Meat**

Luffy stopped chewing at his precious food when he noticed Sanji's heated glare towards his direction; "You're not jealous that I'm paying more attention to the meat are y—" Sanji exploded before Luffy could finish, "SHUT UP YOU SHITTY CAPTAIN!"

-

**58. Scary**

One couldn't really blame Chopper, a talking, walking, afro-bearing skeleton was too much for the frightened reindeer to bear; however once Chopper heard Brook play "Bink's Sake" he decided that the skeleton wasn't all that scary after all—just a _little_ bit.

-

**59. Funny**

Franky thought it would be pretty funny to call Sanji "Duck-bro"—Sanji thought it would be pretty funny to toss all the cola overboard—both ended up with bumps on their head from a certain fiery navigator.

-

**60. Imagine**

When Nami closed her eyes and thought hard enough, she could imagine Vivi still with them, her soft blue hair swaying in the wind, her pale hand covering her mouth as she giggled delicately at one of Usopp's tall tales, her smooth legs tangled up with Nami's when they slept at night, but when Nami opened her eyes again she was crushed with the cold reality that Vivi _wasn't_ here.

-

**61. Sweet**

Zoro always passed his desserts to Chopper merely commenting that he didn't really like sweet things.

-

**62. Cold**

Usopp squealed like a girl when another body crawled into his hammock with him but he was shushed by nicotine tinged lips, "It's cold," Sanji mumbled tiredly burying his face into Usopp's curly dark hair.

-

**63. Share**

Luffy always resisted the urge to raid Franky's cola stash because he knew that the cyborg would probably blast him into the ocean if he did—that's why he was surprised and delighted to find a cool cola near the mast with a note simply saying "For Captain" attached to the top.

-

**64. Scar**

Brook caught Usopp staring at the ragged line on his forehead and smiled at the young marksman, bony fingers patting his rough bandana, promising him another story for another time.

-

**65. Ache**

It didn't hurt when Luffy defeated Usopp, it didn't hurt when Usopp left for good, no; Luffy felt absolutely nothing, his numbed senses blocking out the sound of his heart breaking, crying, begging for Usopp to come back, but all his pain dulled into a slow ache that rested quietly in the back of his throat, waiting to erupt into a scream.

-

**66. Manly**

Zoro knew that he was a big strong man—he'd defeated countless enemies, endured the toughest of conditions, and he was a _man_, and dammit, men do not get fuzzy feelings in the pit of their stomachs because of idiotic childish rubber captains with smiles that shone like the sun.

-

**67. Freak**

_ "I don't even wear panties you shitty skeleton freak!"_ Sanji screeched in horror as he ran away from Brook's rumbling laughter and groping hands.

-

**68. Soft**

Robin had never slept in another person's bed before, being an assassin had caused her to be slightly paranoid about the people she trusted, but on the Going Merry it was different, and she savored those nights that she was able to curl next to Nami's soft body when it was particularly cold.

-

**69. Stop**

After every huge battle, after every dangerous _dangerous_ enemy, Sanji would dash into Chopper's quarters to find Luffy sprawled on the floor, deathly still and bleeding, _so much blood,_ and Sanji's heart would stop and wouldn't start again until Luffy opened his eyes.

-

**70. Child**

Franky wished he could sit Chopper down on his lap and tell him of the horrors of the world and how sometimes you had to be brave and be a man— but when he saw the little reindeer laughing happily with Luffy and Usopp, he couldn't bear to, reindeer-bro is still a child after all.

-

**71. Ironic**

"I can't believe you're scared of roller coasters," Luffy mused out loud as he pulled a shell-shocked Brook out of the coaster's seat, "I mean you are a skeleton Brook. Nothing can get scarier than that. Shishishihshi," Luffy laughed when Brook replied with a weak "Yohohohoho…"

-

**72. Laugh**

Nami would never regret helping Vivi take back her country, as long as she kept laughing the way she did when she bid them farewell.

-

**73. Trees**

Sanji liked coming to the forest islands because he got to look at the trees; since his entire life had been on the sea he had more appreciation for the tall giants and every time Chopper would the story of Dr. Hiruluk's blooming cheery tree, he always paid attention, the reindeer's enthusiasm making his visualization so much clearer.

-

**74. Bond**

Those first days were awkward, even though he had helped rescue Nico Robin from Enies Lobby and held a great amount of respect for everyone on the Mugiwara crew, he knew it wasn't easy to forget his initial treatment of them at Water 7, so when Usopp nervously came down to the dock with his trusty pack and his hammer, Franky's smile couldn't have been wider.

-

**75. Never**

It wasn't that Zoro didn't want Luffy to find out about the Kuma incident, it wasn't really that big of a deal if he really thought about it, no, he just _never_ wanted his captain to find out about how ready Zoro was to die for him, how intense the feelings behind his action really were.

-

* * *

**A/N: **Ohohohoho another 25 down! Hopefully you guys all liked this one (: The next theme is going to be "OT3" (one-true-threesome) meaning each sentence will involve 3 members of the crew. Please, if you have any ideas, or if you think I should introduce more characters, don't be afraid to let me know! :DD Feel free to request prompts and pairings! Well that's all for now! See you next time.

_-__Shii_


	4. Quatre

**A/N**: Ohh jeez this batch is finally done. I actually really _don't_ like these sentences a lot. Some of them are so...adslfjkasl awkward and guh, I don't even know. I'm not that happy with them. Hopefully you guys will enjoy them more than I did. This theme is "OT3" (threesomes) featuring the Straw Hats in groups of three.

-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece, but boy I'd give my right arm to have a piece of Zoro or Luffy ;)** WARNING:** Some may contain spoilers for those who are not updated in the anime or the manga!

_On to the sentences! I hope you guys don't see my obvious bias xD_

* * *

-

**76. Doors**

In a way, Nami and Chopper were the same, forced to live in a closed up world with no hope of their lives changing; until a rubber boy in a red vest came along and unlocked the door to their closed up worlds, hand outstretched invitingly.

-

**77. Room**

Usopp could've fainted right then and there when Sanji walked in on him and Luffy kissing in the bathtub—he really _did_ faint when the still-clothed Sanji climbed into the tub with them, demanding them to make room for him.

-

**78. Savior**

"I didn't save you," Usopp protested as Robin's many arms started to wrap around him, "It was Sogeking—" Robin's laugh cut him off as she placed her hand under his chin with a soft whisper, "I only see Long Nose-kun here."

-

**79. Pants**

Zoro and Sanji constantly argued over who wore the pants in the relationship—"I'm much manlier than you shitty marimo!" "What the fuck did you say, dartbrow?"—but whenever Nami gave them both good punches to the head there was no doubt who wore the pants amongst the three of them.

-

**80. Annoyance**

Whenever Brook started a "Yohohohoho" fest or Franky began his "SUPAA DANCE", Zoro sat quietly in the sidelines muttering how annoying they were, all the while hoping no one would notice the small smile on his face.

-

**81. Hair**

At first glance, Usopp's hair seemed rough and wild, but as Nami slowly runs her hands through the dark locks, she thinks that it's almost as soft and smooth as Sanji-kun's, to which the latter vehemently protests to.

-

**82. Adventure**

It happened every time—Luffy would spot an island and a loud cry of "ADVENTUREEEE~" would echo throughout the Sunny, then Luffy would jump off the ship in his excitement and start _drowning_ and would pitifully scream for Robin to help him, temporarily unaware of the fact that Robin was as Devil Fruit User as well, and could _not_ save him, causing the older woman to sigh and call for the swordsman, hoping with all her heart he wouldn't get lost swimming towards the drowning Luffy.

-

**83. Servant**

Heart for an eye, golden head bowed low, Sanji really did look like an adoring servant; though despite the fact that Vivi was an actual princess, she seemed more appalled by the idea of a Sanji-servant than the devious born-poor Nami did.

-

**84. Urge**

Zoro snored, Luffy snored, and Usopp resisted the urge to kick them to the other side of the ship.

-

**85. Trust**

Brook wistfully watches the way Franky and Robin interact with each other, how much trust they put in the other person, but as they both turn to him and jerk their heads for him to come along, he can't help but think that soon they'll have that trust in him as well.

-

**86. Tan**

Vivi and Nami stretch out on their chairs, peacefully sunbathing, but scowl as Usopp walks by, realizing that they'll never attain a perfect tan like Usopp has.

-

**87. Reason**

Everyone has a reason to fight—their stupid captain's smile just happens to be the reason for a blonde cook and a marimo swordsman.

-

**88. Time**

Being one of the older members of the crew, Robin knew that time was a precious thing and it could go by all took quickly, but when she looked at innocent Chopper whose curiosity couldn't be sated and carefree Luffy whose spirit couldn't be broken, she figured it was okay to let them think they had all the time in the world.

-

**89. Sticky**

Luffy remembers when it was just the three of them on the little boat, they would spent the hot days sleeping; Nami's arm curled around his waist and his head on Zoro's chest, skin sticky from sweat.

-

**90. Relaxation**

Even though he and Brook both got scolded by Usopp for relaxing during a time of crisis, Chopper and Usopp both learned from him that it was okay to chill once in a while, as long as you believed in your nakama.

-

**91. Nails**

Franky knows that while Nami might appear to be weak, she's really as tough as nails, a fact that can be testified by the constantly beat up swordsman; "She is a _devil_," Zoro hisses urgently to Franky.

-

**92. Dangerous**

It's common knowledge what a dangerous place Robin's heart is, closed off and untouchable to even her closest companions—so Sanji makes sure Luffy's hand is clasped tightly in his before they probe into Robin's heart.

-

**93. Pervert**

Chopper covered his ears with his hooves and ran away from the amused Franky and Brook screaming "Perverts!" all the way to the infirmary.

-

**94. Explosions**

Franky and Usopp liked it best when Robin stayed behind with them to guard the ship because she never complained whenever they blew something up during one of their many "trials" for their "magnificent" inventions—she even lent a few hands to help clean up.

-

**95. Vegetarian**

Luffy poked at his salad with a grumpy expression, throwing dirty looks at the animal-loving Vivi and the easily persuaded Sanji; he wanted meat dammit!

-

**96. True**

Zoro and Robin dashed over to where a bloody Chopper lied and Zoro quickly scooped the reindeer into his arms, "I did good right?" he asked them blearily and as Zoro's grip on him tightened, Robin ran a soothing hand through his fur, "Like a true warrior of the sea."

-

**97. Life**

Brook watched as Luffy and Usopp cheerfully danced on the deck and knew that if he ever had the chance to give up his life for the sake of their safety, he would do so in a heartbeat—ahh, but too bad he did not have a heart, yohohoho.

-

**98. Fun**

Two hands sprouted on Nami's shoulders and quickly slid the bikini off her chest, sending Sanji into a severe nosebleed, and as Nami covered her exposed breasts and venomously asked _why_, Robin smiled, "Just for fun."

-

**99. Alone**

Sanji and Usopp panicked when they found out Zoro had gone into town on his own, figuring that this might possibly be the last time they would ever see their swordsman—_seriously_.

-

**100. Mystery**

Luffy blinked after the girls' explanation on how Log Poses worked, "So it's a mystery!" he exclaimed and Nami threw her hands up in defeat while Robin smiled and agreed.

-

* * *

**A/N: **Whew, it's a relief to have another one finished. Anyway, next time's theme will be "character centric" so each sentence will be based on one character. Feel free to request any prompts or members. Til next time.

_-__Shii_


	5. Cinq

A/N: Oh gosh it's been a while ;; You all must be thinking HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO UPDATE SENTENCES? Seriously. Well it's just that I haven't quite found the time for them, sobbing. To add to the blow this batch is way SHORTER than usual.

D:

/waits to get shot/

* * *

-

**101. Weather**

Some people had laughed at him when he left and told him that he would face many hardships, but Luffy figured that as long as the weather was nice, he'd be fine.

-

**102. Watermelons**

As Zoro bit into the sweet flesh of the fruit and watched his nakama play from his place on the crow's nest, he decided a bit of sweetness every now and then was okay after all.

-

**103. Bitch**

She knew people used the word to describe her a lot and she knew that in a way it was true – however every time Nami did hear it, she couldn't help the tiny tinge of hurt that sparked in her heart

-

**104. Lonely**

Usopp remembers the times when the only company he had were the lies that he created for himself.

-

**105. Fear**

Sanji can still picture the island, no, the _rock_, can still remember the pain of his stomach, the stillness that never failed to make him shudder.

-

**106. Bloom**

Watching Dr. Hiruluk's cherry blossoms scatter along the cold winds of Drum Island, Chopper felt something strange bloom in his chest, he wasn't sure what it was but knew that the nakama he had found would help him nurture it.

-

**107. Mirror**

All Robin really wanted was to be able to look in the mirror and see someone worthwhile.

-

**108. Shirt**

Franky finally decided to spare his crewmates and put on a pair of pants – without a shirt of course leaving his nakama to discover a whole new world of chest hair.

-

**109. Laughter**

No one really questioned Brook's strange laugh as it was forced to help him endure the dark days of Moria's nightmare, but the more time he spent with these strange nakama, the easier it was to laugh.

-

**110. Solitude**

Vivi knows she made the right decision in staying in her country, knows that everyone supported her, so when will this empty ache in her gut finally leave?

-

**111. Valiant**

Luffy might not be too smart, but he knew when he was needed, when he needed to be hero, even if he had no idea what that word everyone else kept saying meant.

-

**112. Loss**

Zoro's won every battle he's been in except for the ones that actually mattered – Kuina, Mihawk, _Kuma._

-

**113. Addict**

"I am _not_ a shopaholic," Nami rolled her eyes in disbelief, "I just have good ta – oh my god I think those shoes are on sale!"

-

**114. Hands**

He may be a clumsy coward but no one can deny the fact that Usopp is good with his hands.

-

**115. Quit**

Sanji can't remember a day he was without a cigarette and the idea of quitting never occurred to him…but if it meant being with his idiot nakama for a bit longer then it would _probably_ be worth it.

-

**116. Child**

Some days after Chopper's seen too much blood, heard too many painful cries, all he wants to do is scream to the world, "I'm only a child!"

-

**117. Amazing**

Robin _really_ didn't mean to say it but as soon as that little "sugee~" slipped out of her mouth and the rest of the crew turned to her with their respective looks of amusement, puzzlement, and inexplicable joy, she knew there was no turning back.

-

**118. Strong**

Franky was strong on the outside, strong enough to stop a train; the inside is a different story.

-

**119. Rhythm**

Those first weeks without his heart were weird – Brook never realized that he would miss the rhythmic beat of his heart so much.

-

**120. Will**

Vivi wasn't very smart like Nami or strong like Mr. Bushido which meant that all she had going for her was her willpower, which, much to her relieved surprise, ended being all she needed in the first place.

-

**121. Matrimony**

"Marriage?" Luffy cocked his head to the side in puzzlement, "Doesn't that mean being stuck with someone for the rest of your life – really – well I already have nine wives then ahaha – hey wait Hancock why are you on the floor?"

-

**122. Clueless**

Zoro had no idea what everyone else was going on about – he had a _great_ sense of direction thank you very much, it was part of the warrior instincts after all.

-

**123. Caught**

It's rare that Nami ever gets caught when she's stealing but she is eternally grateful for whatever caused Luffy to catch her.

-

**124. Hope**

Usopp blinked in surprise as he watched the marine he just shot fall to the ground; he looked down at his hands and smiled – he was getting stronger.

-

**125. Truth**

Truth be told, Sanji had no idea why his eyebrow was curly either, every time he shaved it off it just grew back again, the devilish thing.

-

* * *

A/N: Ugh so short. But it's nice to be writing One Piece again. I'm not sure what I'm going to do for the next theme - so everyone please request away! As long as the prompt involves any of the Straw Hats, either separate or together. I won't do something like Tashigi x Zoro or Ace x Luffy - not yet I think. Anyway thanks for reading! Til next time~

_-Shii_


End file.
